Love Letter
by Venus Of Love
Summary: The Sailor Scouts receive love letters sign by anonymous. Who can they be from? I know who but do you? You get to guess ^_^ (Chapter 4, Rei's Love Letter)
1. Minako's Love Letter

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only using the Sailor Moon characters in this fic but there will be some hints of other anime characters so I guess I'll have to say it. I don't own any of these characters that I'm using.  
  
Small Summery: Minako gets a mysterious love letter from someone. But who could it be from?  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Minako's letter  
  
  
  
Minako jogged down the street towards her apartment building. She was still energetic after going on her morning exercise. She had jogged down to the park and ran around it five times. After finishing the jog around the park she headed back to her apartment all sweaty from the run.  
  
"Wow, today's a really bright day for my exercise." She commented as she saw her building up ahead.  
  
She picked up speed and was closer to the apartment. A couple walked out of the automatic sliding door as they entered a taxicab. Minako went in right after them, still not stopping her pace. Before she went up though, she went to get her mail.  
  
Getting a few envelops out of her mailbox, she jogged towards the staircase and ran up to the fifth floor.  
  
"I'm home Artemis!" she rang out in her apartment when she entered and closed the door.  
  
The white cat came out of the kitchen as he greeted her.  
  
"How was your run Minako?" he asked, leaping on the dinning room table were his master was going through her mail.  
  
"Fine" she simply answered when she spotted a certain envelope.  
  
It was addressed to her without a return address.  
  
"I wonder what this is?" she said softly to herself as Artemis got board with the scout and jumped off the table. He went to his soft bad near the television.  
  
Minako slowly opened the letter as she took a seat down. Taking it out of the envelop she unfolded it and began to read.  
  
  
  
Dearest Minako  
  
There is never a day that passes by that I don't think of you. Or a night that I don't dream of you. When I'm in a war your image appears before me.  
  
I know a lot of people fear me and I hate them because of that. But when I saw you the first time in my life, I felt the ice melt from my heart. The time when I was on a mission in Tokyo and I saw you walk pass me, my heart skipped a beat. Our blue eyes had made contact as you just gave me a warm smile.  
  
Ever since then I wanted to learn more about you. Finally finding information, I discovered your name and every detail that had to do with you. But please do not freak out... it may be my duty to kill but I will never hurt you.  
  
I can not hold in my feelings any longer. I have finally decided to tell you all my deepest thoughts and feelings that have flowed in my mind many times. To me you look like the goddess of love, Aphrodite. And a spitting image of a guardian angel with your long golden blonde hair. Your sparkling blue eyes hold joy and caring in them and anyone could get lost by just looking.  
  
I would do anything for you. Leave my duty as an assassin just for you to be in my arms. Your name, Aino Minako, rings in my ears every minute and your face keeps flashing in my mind. I love you Aino Minako. I love you with all my heart and soul.  
  
Even though I know you will never be mine I will still think of you and dream of you. I feel better now that you finally know my feelings and I will always be there in the dark, making sure that you're safe. I must end now but I will say I love you one last time. I love you...  
  
Anonymous  
  
  
  
Minako dropped the letter as she was dumfounded. Seeing the letter landing on the wooden floor, Artemis looked up at the blonde princess of Venus.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh my god..." Minako breathed.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Ok guys, here's the fun part. You have to guess who this letter's from. You have to read the letter over cause I have some clues there that will help you answer this mysterious question. Ok, here are the anime series that the guy could be from. Look at the anime and see if any of the boy characters fit the facts in the love latter.  
  
1) Gundam Wing  
  
2) Weiss Kreuz  
  
3) Digimon  
  
4) Dragon Ball Z  
  
5) Yu Gi Oh  
  
  
  
Alright, now go and guess. I'm planning to make a love letter to the other Inner Scouts as well so stay tune ^_^ 


	2. Usagi's Love Letter

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only using the Sailor Moon characters in this fic but there will be some hints of other anime characters so I guess I'll have to say it. I don't own any of these characters that I'm using.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of your guesses. God, some of you are really good. You'd be great for the secret agent thing. ^_^ I'll be telling you all the answers at the end when I finish making the other scouts their love letters so stick around. Anyway, I got a review asking if Usagi could be next so here's hers. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Usagi's Love Letter  
  
  
  
The Princess of the moon was on her way home from the arcade. Mamoru had just broken up with her a week ago and the poor blonde was still miserable because of it. She thought playing the Sailor V-game would cheer her up. But no such luck.  
  
"Life is so not fair!" Usagi whined as Mamoru's words rang into her ears when he called her to end their relationship.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Usagi... listen... we need to talk." Mamoru's voice spoke when Usagi greeted him on the phone.  
  
"Sure, what is it Mamoru?" Usagi asked in her usual cheerful voice. She always enjoyed it when she was talking to her future husband.  
  
She heard Mamoru take a deep breath before he began.  
  
"I want to brake up" he said instantly, making the smile on Usagi's face fade.  
  
"What?" she asked almost a whisper. She could feel the tears coming down her cheeks as she listened to his explanation.  
  
"Usagi... I know we're meant to be with each other... but I just don't feel love for you anymore. I'm too far away to see you and there's this girl I really like. I just want to be true to you. I don't want to cheat."  
  
Usagi started bursting out crying on the phone, making Mamoru hold the phone away from his ear. He was right though, with him being in America studying and her in Tokyo, it was hard to keep a relationship going.  
  
"I can't believe you Mamoru! Our future was for us to be together!" Usagi wept as she also screamed.  
  
"Calm down, we can be together in the future if you want. Just not now ok."  
  
"I'm not going to calm down Mamoru and I'm not going back to you ever again! Goodbye!"  
  
With her last scream, Usagi slammed the phone down, hanging up on her x- boyfriend.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Usagi whipped the teardrop that escaped her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm going to stay strong." Usagi tried to say as she continued her walk.  
  
When she saw her house up ahead, Usagi made sure not tears were falling. Entering her house she saw her brother and father watching TV together. Usagi didn't feel like being with anyone so she went up to her room. A moment later her guardian cat scratched at the door for Usagi to let her in.  
  
"You're not still weeping for Mamoru are you?" Luna asked when she saw her scout's flushed face.  
  
"No" the pigtailed girl said flatly as she let her cat inside.  
  
"Well anyway, I have a letter for you. Your mother had it in her mail so I snatched it before she saw it." Luna picked up the envelop that was on the floor besides her before entering her master's room.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked when Luna dropped it on the bed.  
  
"Don't know. It has no return address." Luna noted as Usagi picked her letter up.  
  
She plopped on her bed next to Luna and began to open it. Once it was in her hands unfolded, Usagi began to read with Luna peering over to see.  
  
  
  
Usagi...  
  
I'm not very good with this love letter stuff but I'll give it a try. Even though it's what humans do... I totally despise humans, other then you. I think they are weak and not worthy to stand in my presence. But when I saw you my thoughts of them changed a bit. I guess not all humans are bad...  
  
My name will be a mystery to you since you have never seen me. But I have seen you and have not taken my eyes off of you. I have heard that you have a boyfriend and are eternally bonded together. I can not help but feel a wave of jealousy overwhelm me. But I try my best to stop the thought of going to your time and slashing this Mamoru with my claws.  
  
Usagi... I have had this feeling inside of me for a very long time and I do not know what it is. But when I learned the word of love and it's meaning, I found out that I love you. You will not feel the same for me though since we are entirely different and it pains me to know that the future of us together will never happen.  
  
Funny... I always did wonder what my brother saw in these humans. To make him stay with them and protect them... I thought it was just a waste of time. And because of that, he was my enemy. I know my day will end soon with him after me but now, if I ever do die, I can rest in peace knowing that I know my love knows that I love her.  
  
Anonymous  
  
  
  
Usagi read the letter over and over not believing a word that she had just read.  
  
"Wow, that brought tears to my eyes." Her purple cat informed as Usagi turned to see Luna on her shoulder, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Luna! You read it?!!" Usagi asked shrieking.  
  
"Well yeah... but I wonder who sent it" Luna asked as Usagi stared at the letter again.  
  
'Hum... maybe luck is on my side now' she thought as a rush of happiness swept by her. And plus, if she did ever find out who the anonymous was she could have him since Mamoru broke up with her.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Well... who do you think it is? Tell me your thoughts!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, can you guys please guess on different chapters. For example, let's say you want to guess who Rei's mysterious lover is. Then go to her chapter and review there.  
  
Don't forget to tell me who you think the guy is. Not just the anime. Anyway, here it is.  
  
1) Weiss Kreuz  
  
2) Yu Gi Oh  
  
3) Inyuasha  
  
4) Dragon Ball Z  
  
5) Flame of Recca 


	3. Makoto's Love Letter

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only using the Sailor Moon characters in this fic but there will be some hints of other anime characters so I guess I'll have to say it. I don't own any of these characters that I'm using.  
  
Short Summery: It's Makoto's turn to get a love letter!!! Hum... who can this mysterious guy be?  
  
A/N: Finally, I got the next chapter of Love Letter up!!! Sorry for taking so long but I went away awhile ago and I just got back. I started on this as soon as possible.  
  
Wow, I got a lot of guesses. Sorry people who wanted to know if you were right. My lips are sealed until everyone has a chance to guess. It wouldn't be fair and plus I would be killing the suspense. And I love to create suspense. ^_^  
  
I know I got some request for having Rei's up but I had already started on Makoto's. Sorry again but I hope you guys still enjoy it.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Makoto's Love Letter  
  
  
  
Stirring the cookie dough in a bowl with the chocolate chips, Makoto's arms started to ache. She had been working in her kitchen for two hours making cookies for her class. Her school was having a bake sale and Makoto volunteered to make cookies for the occasion.  
  
"How do I get myself into this?" Makoto asked herself, stopping her stirring and resting her arms.  
  
She took a seat, taking one of the cookies she had just baked in the pile and nibbling on it. She was certain she'd have to make two more piles. One for the bake sale and the other for her friends.  
  
She, and the rest of the Inner Scouts, knew about Usagi's ending relationship with Mamoru. She had no idea what was going to happen next with the future of Rini and Crystal Tokyo. And Makoto could see the sadness in her princess's eyes whenever she saw her. The brunet decided to cheer Usagi up with her favorite cookies.  
  
The brake time was over as Makoto resumed to her project. At that moment, the bell door rang, making Makoto fuss quietly to herself. She reached the door and opened it to see the mailman at the doorway.  
  
A smile spread across the green scout's face. The mailman was a girl and was one of her friends.  
  
"Good morning Makoto. How is everything today?" Rita asked, entering when Makoto motioned for her to.  
  
"Ok I guess. But my arm hurts like hell" Makoto answered as her friend dropped the almost empty mailbag on the couch.  
  
"Mm... I smell cookies." Rita observed as she dashed into the kitchen. Makoto went into the bag first before going after her friend to get her mail.  
  
"Is your route all done?" Makoto asked when finished fishing out her mail and entering the kitchen. She saw Rita eating one of her just baked cookies.  
  
"Hum, hum" the orange haired girl nodded, taking another one of the baked goods.  
  
"Hey, go easy on that! It took me two hours to make that pile a pile" Makoto shrieked when she saw her take another.  
  
"Sorry" Rita apologized as she scratched her head with embarrassment.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes at her friend. She then darted her eyes to the pile of junk mail as she threw each one away in the garbage. But she then stopped when she spotted a particular one.  
  
"Huh?" she asked softly as she looked at it closely. It had "Kino Makoto" on it with blue ink.  
  
She opened it and began to read.  
  
  
  
Kino Makoto,  
  
You are like the rose earring's you wear; as beautiful as a flower. You may not know me but I know a great deal of you. I have loved you from afar as I see you wonder around with your friends. But for the past few months I haven't been able to watch you since I had to travel back to my dimension.  
  
Yes, I do not live in Tokyo or on earth. I live in a world completely different from yours as I command around my men. I'm a general for my country.  
  
When I could not see your face again, my heart went back to its cold ways. I've been killing people for the sake of it. Please do not hate me for my stupid doings. Please forgive me my love.  
  
Someone suggested that I write to you. I have no idea how this letter was going to be delivered but I listened and gave it a try. Makoto, I love you. I know this is very sudden and plus you don't even know me, but I still love you. Nothing can tear me away from you. Not even the dragon that I worship can change my feelings. I love you and I just wanted to let you know.  
  
Anonymous  
  
  
  
"Wow" Makoto let out, making Rita hear.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked with concern when she saw the letter in Makoto's hand. Since "Never read a mail that doesn't belong to you" was in the mailman rulebook, Rita had no idea that it was a love letter.  
  
"Nothing" Makoto said flatly as she tore the paper away from Rita's sight.  
  
The mailman, who was a girl, raised her eyebrow. "Oh come on Makoto. You can show me." Rita protested as Makoto shook her head.  
  
When the brunet's friend frantically tried to reach the letter, Makoto opened her mouth to say 'no' but instead she screamed, "RITA!!! THE COOKIES!!!"  
  
The carrot haired girl darted her eyes towards the oven as Makoto shoved her letter in her pocket. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with the cookies, Rita realized that she was tricked.  
  
"That was mean" she stated as Makoto gave her a peace sign and a wink.  
  
"Sorry but the cookies would have been burnt if you don't watch out for them."  
  
Makoto made her way to the oven to get them out. She'd have to think about the letter latter. Now she had concentrate on finishing the cookies for her school bake sale and her friends.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok guys, just like what you did with Minako's Love Letter, guess who it is. Don't forget to put the guy's name you think it is.  
  
If you guys are going to give a shot at this and guess and you are not a member of ff.net, can you please at least write any made-up name for yourself so it's easier for me to thank you for participating when I'm done with the love letters?? Thanks ^_^  
  
The anime series are:  
  
1) Fushigi Yuugi  
  
2) Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
3) Flame of Recca  
  
4) Weiss Kreuz  
  
5) Escaflowne 


	4. Rei's Love Letter

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only using the Sailor Moon characters in this fic but there will be some hints of other anime characters so I guess I'll have to say it. I don't own any of these characters that I'm using.  
  
A/N: Since Minako, Makoto, and Usagi got their love letters, what about Rei? Here's hers.  
  
After reading the reviews, I see Makoto's was a bit hard for you people. Well prepare yourself for this one cause this will be a challenge!! MOHAHAHAHA!!!! *Laughs evilly*  
  
This will also be my last for a while since I have Mid-Term exams this mouth and next mouth I have this states test. And I can't fail them or I'll say good-bye to my writing on ff.net. So whish me luck ~_^  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Rei's Love Letter  
  
  
  
The owner of Cherry Hill Temple's granddaughter was doing her usually chores. Swiping the entrance of the temple, Rei worked her best.  
  
'Where is that Zean? All he does is lie around doing nothing to help me.' The raven haired girl thought angrily.  
  
Zean was the new worker for the temple to take Chad's place. Chad had to go back to his family and the temple needed assistance. Zean, a fourteen year old, was very childish for his age and Rei had seen him many times flirting with girls his age or just sleeping on the job.  
  
The thought of doing all the work made Rei enraged. Once everything was swept, Rei placed her broom down and went in the temple to rest. She headed to her room as she plopped down on her mattress on the floor.  
  
The tired girl covered her eyes with her arm as she tried to sleep. But it was impossible with the crows making their horrible cries outside and the people entering and exiting the temple. She could hear her grandfather's loud voice greeting some of the visitors.  
  
"Err" she grumbled as she got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Making herself some green tea, Rei sat down and sipped it quietly. The noise around grew louder making her irritated.  
  
"Can't I have some peace and quite around here?!! This place is a temple! Not a zoo!!" Rei screamed to herself as she slammed her cup down on the table.  
  
Alone in the room, she got no reply. Taking a deep breath to control her anger, Rei sat down again as she tried to think of other things. She was about to think about what was going to happen to her and her friends with the Sailor Scout business when she was interrupted.  
  
"REI!!! Guess what!!!!" a childish voice rang into her ear as Zean slammed open the wooden sliding door to enter the kitchen.  
  
"Zean... I don't have time for your childish games." Rei said fumingly as Zean went in front of her with a smile going from ear to ear on his face.  
  
"Oh come on Rei. Guess" Zean said, pushing the fiery Sailor Scout's temper.  
  
"Not now!!!" Rei screamed.  
  
Zean didn't back down though. He was use to her screaming and her short temper since he would make her mad every minute on the hour.  
  
"Well anyway, I got a date!" Zean answered his own question; Rei giving him daggered eyes.  
  
"I don't care if you have a date Zean. Where were you this morning? I had to do your morning chores!"  
  
Zean poured himself a cup of steaming green tea as he took a seat on the soft pillow on the ground.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for doing my chores." The young boy said as he gave her his wide grin again.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him and continued on sipping her tea.  
  
"Anyway, where do you think I should take this girl?" Zean asked, getting no reply a moment after.  
  
Rei heard the boy behind her sigh as he took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Well... if your not going to answer me and give me ideas then maybe I shouldn't give you this letter." He said, making Rei spin around sharply.  
  
"What? I have a letter?" she asked, her eyes darting at the crumbled up envelope in Zean's hand.  
  
"Yup, but I'm not handing it over unless you answer me." He informed as he grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh if you don't give me that letter I'll make sure you'll never go on this date!!" Rei warned as she stood up and towered over the sitting boy.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Zean said, sticking his tong out at the raven haired girl and dashing away from her.  
  
Rei's hands turned into a fist as fire burned in her eyes.  
  
"Come back here!" she ordered, fallowing after the sprinting boy.  
  
"Na, na, na, na ,na.! You can not catch me!" Zean said in an annoying singing voice as Rei chased him down the Temple hall.  
  
A group of people were exiting the praying ground when both of the temple workers bumped into them. In a tangled pile of people, Rei saw Zean's hand with the letter at his grip near her face.  
  
"Got it!" she said successfully, snatching the envelop with her free hand. Her grandfather came out of the praying ground after hearing the loud commotion.  
  
"What is going on here?" Rei grandfather asked shocked.  
  
"She chased me!" Zean blamed Rei, pointing at her with an accusing finger.  
  
"What? He started it!" Rei shot back.  
  
"Get off the visitors now." The short old man ordered as the two quickly obeyed.  
  
After helping the fallen people up and apologizing about a million times, Rei ran back to her room as she locked the sliding door so no one could interrupt her. Especially Zean.  
  
Opening the letter hurriedly, her curiosity getting the best if her, Rei started to read.  
  
  
  
Dear Rei Hino,  
  
I always wanted to tell you this in person but we seem to be drifting apart lately. Especially since we're both from different dimensions and we never get to see each other anymore. I'm not sure if you remembered me but we have met. The last time I saw you I think it was a year ago. It was also the very first time. I still haven't forgotten you though. I came to your grandfather's temple, Cheery Hill Temple, a year ago in search for a place to stay. Your grandfather was kind enough to let me and I was very grateful for his consideration.  
  
But it was then that I met you. I know we have only met once but it was love at first sight. How your raven hair danced with the breeze and your eyes, holding a glint of kindness. Although I have seen you with your short temper, it dose not matter to me. Everyone gets angry sometimes. I have to admit I do get made at times with my friends.  
  
The very first time I recall when we met and talked was when your grandfather asked me if I could bring tea to you. You were at the pray grounds, praying to the fire. The fire looked so beautiful on your face. How the flames reflected in your eyes. as your skin glowed with the brightness of the blaze. It was as if you were one with the fire.  
  
At that moment I knew I had feelings for you. Now, as days go by, I truly miss you and wished that I had told you before I left. I just wanted to say this, you are my princess and you will always be on the top list of my heart. Love you with burning passion.  
  
Anonymous  
  
  
  
At every word Rei reached, her eyes would become bigger and bigger. And her mouth would open wider and wider from shock. Rei didn't let go of the letter. She kept it firm in her hands as she stared at it dazed again. The raven haired girl reached for the envelope seeing no return address.  
  
'I have got to tell the others' she thought instantly, dashing to her phone and dialing the first number that went into her mind.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
A/N. That's it for Rei's. I've realized that you guys need more of a challenge, although I thought Minako, Usagi and Makoto's were a bit challenging enough, I felt evil today and wanted to raise the pressure.  
  
To answer Rei's question, you'll need to read it over and over until you have an idea who the guy might be. In the this love letter I decided to not put any clues on who the guy might be but what the guy might be obsessed with or skilled at. Hope you have a fun time guessing this one, MOWHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *takes a bite of apple and laughs evilly again* MOWHAHAHAHAHAHA... *Cough... cough...* chocking, chocking!!!!!  
  
  
  
The anime series are:  
  
1) Escaflowne  
  
2) Ranma ½  
  
3) Fushigi Yuugi  
  
4) Ronin Warriors  
  
5) Flame or Recca 


End file.
